In intense Pulsed Light treatments (IPL) and laser treatments, pulses of light may be used for medical therapeutic and cosmetic treatments. Customizable wavelengths of light may be targeted at particular chromophores in skin to deal with cosmetic and dermatological concerns and therapies.
These treatments may include acne, photorejuvenation, treatment of instances of telangiectasia and rhytids, and in the treatment of dyschromia, i.e., to eliminate freckling, dark spots, sun damage, unsightly capillaries, pigmented and vascular lesions, rosacea, and other blemishes. Typically both medical and clinical treatment may result in minimal to no affect to normal skin. In some instances IPL may be used for hair removal, as distinct from electrolysis.
Outputs of IPL machines or laser based machines, typically high intensity light that may include polychromatic non-coherent light over a broad wavelength spectrum, may typically include wavelengths from 330 nm to 1200 nm or specifically selected wavelengths. Often the wavelength and energy (joules/unit of area) of the treatment may be dependent on the nature of the treatment, e.g., medical grade or cosmetic/salon grade, and the condition to be treated.